The Story of a Boy and his Growlithe
by ACEOP1810
Summary: Will Thompson, a young aspiring trainer, is starting his Pokémon Journey. This young boy has the dream of becoming the Very best like no one ever was. His Journey may lead him into dangerous territory, but no matter what happens he will protect the one he loves.
1. Chapter 1 A Special Beginning

Chapter 1 I choose You!

It was the day before the biggest day of his whole entire life. Will Thompson had dreamt of being the best Pokémon trainer the world had ever seen. It was 11:00 o'clock at night and he was still anxiously waiting for the morning to arrive. The three starters were very different this year than from previous years. The three Pokémon given were as follows: Growlithe, Eevee, and Exeggcute. Being very conflicted, he had decided to pick the starter Pokémon upon meeting them. As he slowly started drifting away into a deep slumber, he noticed the television was still on. The aspiring Trainer went to turn it off and noticed the screen showing a Pokémon Battle between the best trainer in the World, Ash Ketchum battling against his longtime rival, Gary Oak. They were down to their last Pokémon which coincidentally was both their starters, Pikachu and Umbreon. The Battle raged on with many different counters to the oppositions moves. Both Pokémon were beginning to tire with each move they used. Ash called out to Pikachu for it to use Thunder. While Gary called for Umbreon to use Hyper Beam. A Massive explosion followed the collision of the powerful moves. As the dust started to clear, Will Thompson passed out from pure exhaustion.

Upon waking up to the ringing sound of his alarm, he jumped up and immediately started to get ready for the ensuing journey of his life. He had not even noticed that he had forgotten to turn his alarm off. Before he was able to get out of the shower to turn it off, his father burst into the room and turned the alarm off. His son emerged from the bathroom with a huge smile on his face before noticing his dad's face of disapproval after remembering that he forgot to turn his alarm off.

"What have I told you about waking me up this early in the morning, Will." his Dad said.

Will sheepishly replied "I completely forgot about it. I'm just very excited to be starting my journey today."

His Dad assured him that it was all good and told him that breakfast was ready. Will ran downstairs to quickly devour his pancakes that his Father prepared for him. He hugged his Father on the way out of the house and headed to Professor Oak's lab.

His Father shook his head and called out to his son "You forgot your clothes."

Will looked down and noticed that he was dressed in only his underwear. He quickly sprinted back to his house, but not before his new neighbor caught sight of him through her bedroom window. She blushed at the sight of him in his underwear. He made it back to his house and got dressed in some blue jeans and a red hoodie. He told his Dad that he would be back after he got his starter. He sprinted off to the lab.

Upon arrival he was bumped into a dark haired girl.

"I'm so sorry" she said.

"I think it was more of my fault then yours" Will said "Nonetheless My name is Will."

The girl replied "It's nice to meet you Will. My name is Sarah and I just moved here from Celadon City."

"Are you here to get a Pokémon as well?" Will asked.

She replied "Yeah, I haven't decided which one to get though."

"Me either" said Will "We will just have to figure it out once we get in there."

They both sprinted to the doors of the lab. They calmly strutted in to the research facility and looked for Professor Oak. He was in the back of the lab with another young boy. The duo walked up to the renowned Researcher. Upon approaching, the young boy was recognized as one of Will's friends/Rival, Red.

"Oh, hey Will." Red said. "And who is this?"

Sarah responded "My name is Sarah and I'm here to get a Pokémon."

"OK well let's see who gets what Pokémon." Professor Oak said. "We will let Sarah decide which one she gets first."

"Can we see them first" Sarah asked.

"Of course" the Professor answered.

As he let the Starters out of their poke balls, Will decided which one he would like to get out of the three.

Sarah exclaimed "Eevee I choose you."

She knelt down in front of the doglike Pokémon and pet it.

"Red it is now your turn to pick which one of these you would like" Oak said.

"After thinking long and hard on which starter is the strongest for the first few gyms, I choose Exeggcute." Red decisively said.

He took the egg Pokémon's poke ball and returned it. This left one more Starter for Will and luckily it was the one he had wanted. That means he would get Growlithe for his first Pokémon. He knelt down to the Orange dog and petted it. Professor Oak gave the three aspiring trainers their pokedexes. The trio then thanked Professor Oak before leaving and headed to their houses. Before they was able to leave the facility, Professor Oak called the three new trainers back to tell them to come by his house after they received their 4th gym badge to go to his associate in Celadon city to receive a reward for their efforts. The three agreed and went on their way to each of their own homes.

Will continued toward his house before he heard footsteps right behind him. He turned his head to see Sarah.

"Oh hey I didn't see you there." Will said.

"Yea I'm just headed home." Sarah stated.

It just so happened that Sarah was the new girl that had moved in next door to Will. The two began to talk to each other about their lives. The new girl told Will that her dad was a Pokémon trainer that left shortly before she was born. She had lived alone with her Mom and her brother for as long as she could remember.

"That is almost the exact opposite of my situation. I live alone with my Dad, but I don't have a sister." Will declared.

"So where is your Mom at, Will?" asked Sarah.

"Ummm she died upon my Birth." Will sadly replied.

She said "I'm so sorry to hear that" Sarah responded.

"It's ok. I've learned to just kind of get over it." He replied.

His Growlithe softly nudged him as if to say it was gonna be alright. The rest of the walk home Will didn't say much, but he would occasionally look over at Sarah. She was absolutely beautiful with long dark hair and a gorgeous smile.

After a long awkward silence, Will asked "So what is your goal for your Pokémon journey?"

She smiled and said "Well I am really not sure what I am going to do in the long run, but for now I want to do the Pokémon league.

"Oh cool" he responded.

"What is your plan for your life?" She asked.

"The whole reason for me to go on a Pokémon journey is to be the best Pokémon trainer of all time." Will quickly responded.

As they approached their respective homes, the two waved goodbye and entered their houses.


	2. Chapter 2 A Perfect Start

**Chapter 2 A Perfect Start**

 **This is a little preface saying that I will be taking a concept from a story that I really enjoyed. It was called Pokémon Ash's Journey by STORYMaker2. So go check him out and you will have to see what the concept is that I am talking about. Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the property of Pokémon or StoryMaker2.**

As Will walked into his house, he was greeted by his Dad who immediately turned his attention to his son's new companion.

"Who is this little guy?" his Father asked.

"This is my starter Pokémon, Growlithe. He is a fire type." responded Will.

"Let's look at his stats on your pokedex." his Dad said.

His Growlithe appeared to be very physically attacking and very fast, but had decent stats in every other category.

"I wonder what his nature is as well." the father curiously asked.

The nature of the Growlithe was Docile.

"What does that mean, Dad?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I think it means it has no weaknesses, but then again it has no strong suits." His father replied knowingly.

"How do you know all these things Dad?"

"I used to be a trainer before your mother announced that she was pregnant with you?"

"Oh I remember now."

"Well you better get off for your journey of a lifetime." His dad told him.

"I'm gonna miss you, Will."

"I'll miss you too." Will said as he grabbed his bag and left out the house.

His dad called out to him once again reminding him that he forgot one of the most important things for his journey, his Growlithe. He sprinted back to his house and let the Pokémon out of the house and said his goodbyes once again.

"We are gonna be the greatest team that there ever was, Growlithe." Will said looking down at the Orange puppy.

The canine replied back with a light bark, which Will took as an agreement. What he failed to notice was he was walking straight into the path of a certain other trainer who also wasn't paying attention to where they were walking. The two trainers collided into each other. Will opened his blue eyes to see a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking back at him. It was Sarah. Their faces inches apart.

"Oh hi there." Sarah said as she laid atop the young boy.

Sarah raised up and helped Will up.

"It looks like we just keep running into each other." Sarah jokingly said "Literally."

"I'm sorry about that. I guess I'm just too clumsy." Will shyly said as he was still blushing from being that close to Sarah.

"I guess I'll see you around." Sarah said.

"I hope we will." Will said.

Sarah continued along the path to go see her Mom once more before she left. Will continued along the path into Route 1 with his Growlithe at his side. He felt as though he could conquer the world with his Growlithe at his side.

The two ventured into the forest for about an hour before stopping to take a break. He gave Growlithe some food and a bowl of water, from which the Jolly Dog dug into.

"So you're a big eater, huh?" said Will as he petted the orange coat of his new companion.

All of a sudden his Growlithe's head perked up to the sound of rustling in the bush behind them. Growlithe turned around suddenly and began to growl. Will also jumped up in fear that Growlithe might run after the sound. After a few moments of waiting, a small purple rodent like Pokémon popped out of the bush. It had an oran berry in its mouth.

Will held his pokedex up and scanned the Pokémon. Nidoran A small, quadruped rodent-like Pokémon. It is pinkish purple with darker spots, and has large, spiny ears, oversized front teeth, and red eyes. Its back is covered with many large spines that can release potent poisons if threatened. There is a long, pointed horn on its forehead. The size of this horn is indicative of the strength of its venom.

"OK Growlithe watch out for its horn and use Ember!"

The Rodent looked at the duo with fierce red eyes. As Growlithe unleashed his ember, the Nidoran began to charge with its horn. The embers made an impact on Nidoran's skin, however Nidoran kept charging towards Growlithe.

"Growlithe Dodge it!"

As Growlithe moved it was clipped by Nidoran's horn resulting in him being thrown back towards Will. Luckily Growlithe looked unharmed, but Nidoran was on the attack again.

As the rodent was dashing at Growlithe, Will commanded "Jump onto his back and use bite."

The fast approaching Rodent charged forward and was mounted by Growlithe who bit down on the poisonous Pokémon. The Nidoran bucked and attempted to kick off the Orange Dog, but to no avail. The Nidoran quickly wore down and collapsed.

"Go Pokeball!" Will screamed as he threw a red and white ball towards the exhausted purple rodent.

The ball engulfed the Pokémon in a red light and began to shake. The ball shook three times and dinged.

"Alright I caught a Nidoran !"

Will ran over to the ball and picked it up and whispered to the captured Rodent "We're gonna be a great team."

His Growlithe ran up to him with his wagging tail and began to bark in approval. Will rubbed his starter and congratulated him on his first battle.

"You are the best, Growlithe."

The duo decided that they had rested for long enough and were ready keep trekking through the forest. His dream of becoming a Pokémon master had begun with a great start.

Their walking had led them to a river, where they decided to have another break and to eat dinner. Will let Nidoran out of his Pokeball and introduced himself and his Growlithe to the new team member. The Nidoran squealed what Will hoped was a sign of excitement. He dumped some food into two bowls for each of his new friends to eat. Growlithe as predicted chowed down on his bowl of food. Nidoran slowly ate his food while staring at his new companions with curiosity. After finishing its food, it yawned and began to start to fall asleep.

"This looks a good a spot as any to set up camp." Will stated.

He set up a tent and climbed into it. His Pokémon followed suit.

As he was trying to think himself to sleep, he thought to himself "I wonder how Sarah is doing."

He slowly succumbed to his exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise

**Chapter 3 SURPRISE!**

 **Preface I will be doing training in this FF, but I felt that this chapter was very much needed for development purpose. I hope you enjoy and give me suggestions in the reviews.**

"AHHHHHHH!" a girl screams.

Will arose quickly along with his two new friends. They unzip the tent to hear a splash from the river beside them. Emerging from the water was none other than Sarah.

"Hey Sarah. Over here." Will said.

She swam to the shore and told Will to be quiet and to get back in the tent. Will listened and told his Pokémon to do the same.

After completing her demands, he looked at her and asked "What the heck happened?"

She said "It is a long story involving a bunch of Spearows and her inability to fight them off with her Eevee."

"By the way where is your Eevee?" asked Will.

"Oh My Gosh!" I must have lost him when I dropped into the water. I have got to go and save him."

Will heroically suggested that she stay inside the tent and he go out and find her Eevee. She reluctantly agreed. He got his two Pokémon together and told them that whatever happened that he wants them to get out of danger in case of emergency. Growlithe shook his head as if to say We are together until the end. His Nidoran was unsure if he could be completely faithful as he had just met Will.

"It is okay to be scared Nidoran, but we have to go save my friend's Eevee."

The Nidoran decided that Will was the kind of trainer that every Pokemon dreamed of having. The three charged out of the tent and immediately heard the squawking of a group of Spearows. They ran down stream for a little bit and saw the Evolution Pokémon, fighting off a few Spearows, but it was fighting a losing fight.

"Growlithe use Flame Wheel and Nidoran use Poison Sting!" Will called out.

Growlithe took out two of the attacking birds and Nidoran finished off the other one. Will grabbed Eevee and told his Pokemon to follow him. They rounded a hill to see a flock of Spearows surrounding the tent. The Pokemon started to peck at the tent creating lots of holes in the makeshift shelter. The sound of Sarah screaming alerted her Eevee, who jumped from Will's arms and attacked the tiny birds. The Birds used Gust on Eevee which knocked it out and away from the tent. Will ran up to the Eevee and put it safely aside. His two Pokémon stood at the ready. Will knew what he needed to do. He called for his Starter to use Roar and for his Nidoran to use Poison sting. The Roar scared a few Spearows off and Poison Sting injured a few more of the attacking birds. A lot of the birds turned towards the trio attacking them and focused on taking out Nidoran.

"Nidoran use Fury attack!" The rodent was overwhelmed. There was just too many of them. Will returned his Nidoran and attempted to return his Growlithe. The orange dog was going to be with his trainer until the end.

"OK then let's go save Sarah."

"Growlithe use Flame Charge."

As his Pokémon charged in so did Will as he fought through the many attacks unleashed by the angry Birds. His Growlithe had taken out a few of the Pokémon, but was beginning to wear out. Will looked inside the tent to see a Spearow relentlessly pecking at Sarah's head. She was attempting to bat it away. Will grabbed the Bird and threw it out the tent and picked up Sarah, bridal style and raced out of the Birds swarm. He called his Growlithe and the chase began. He let Sarah down after they were out of the initial wave of the Spearows and she ran to gather up Eevee and the group took off. She returned the Eevee to its pokeball. She tried to keep up with Will, she was so exhausted.

"Here get on my back. I will not leave you behind." Will said

The girl complied and climbed upon the boy's back. The birds were unrelenting in their chase and continued to gain on the group. Will had begun to tire out and was about to fall over when the sound of a trainer yelling

"Houndoom use Flamethrower!"

A large black dog used flamethrower on the flock of Spearows in pursuit of Will and Sarah. Will was exhausted, but he tried to get up and make sure Sarah was safe. He looked up and saw a man. The man had short greenish hair. He started dragging Sarah away from Will. Will was too weak to resist and his Growlithe was passed out next to him.

Will weakly asked "Who are you? And where are you taking her?"

"That's the question isn't it." Said the man.

Will crawled after them but passed out after a few feet.

"Everything is going to be ok sweetheart." The man whispered into Sarah's ear.

He carried her unconscious body to the Pokemon Center.

He ran and yelled "I need a doctor my daughter has been seriously wounded."

Nurse Joy ran over with a gurney in hand and put Sarah onto it. The Nurse then took her into the emergency room. Sarah's Father decided he would not wait out in the waiting room. He decided that he had more serious issues to deal with than his daughter. He walked out of the center and into a dark alley where two men stood at attention and opened a door of a car for the green haired man.

"Where should we go to now, sir?" one of the men asked Sarah's father.

"We must go to Goldenrod City in Johto." Sarah's Father said. "We have got a revolution to start up."


	4. Chapter 4 A Misunderstanding

**Chapter 4**

 **I am going to be transitioning into something a little more easier to understand in terms of dialogue. I am going to separate each dialogue sentence with a space so you don't get confused. If you don't want it this way then post in the reviews and as always enjoy. DISCLAIMER:I do not own any part of POKEMON.**

"Where am I?" Will said as he began to wake.

The young aspiring Trainer looked up and saw his Growlithe knocked out and instantly remembered the events of that morning. One thought popped into his head.

"Where is Sarah?"

The young boy jumped up and picked up his Growlithe and ran along the path they had been traveling on hours prior. As he was running, he could only remember the sound of her screaming in the tent from the Spearows attacks.

"I should have been able to help her and save her from the Spearows. I should have been able to keep running." He internally scalded himself. "I will probably never see her again."

He finally reached the end of the path to Viridian City. He ran into the streets and saw a Police Officer riding around on her motorcycle.

"Hey I need help over here!" Will screamed at the top of his lungs.

"How may I help you?" the Officer asked.

"My friend was kidnapped and my Pokemon are hurt. You just have to find her." Will pleaded.

"We will get right on that. Do you need a ride to the Pokemon center to heal your Pokemon?" the Officer asked.

"That would be appreciated."

Will hopped on the bike with the Police Officer and they sped off to the Pokémon center. Upon arrival, Will ran up to the Counter at the Center and pleaded.

"My Pokemon are really hurt. Can you please help them?"

"We will get right on that." The nurse politely said.

The Nurse motioned for a gurney to be brought for Will's Growlithe and she took Will's Pokeball for Nidoran and went to the emergency room.

Will went back to where the police officer dropped him off and unfortunately she was nowhere to be found. He had wanted to thank her for the ride to the Pokemon center, but she was probably searching for Sarah, so it was okay. He walked into the Waiting room and sat for about 5 minutes before he heard a door opening in the human part of the Center. To his amazement he saw Sarah walking through the doors. He was filled with pure joy(Not the Nurse kind). She saw him and ran up to him and gave the biggest hug that he had ever been given.

"I can't believe you saved me. Thank you so much." She exclaimed

"I'm just glad that you're okay."

"I didn't know your Growlithe knew flamethrower either." She said surprisingly

Will sweatdropped. He knew instantly who she thought he was, but seeing as that guy wasn't around anymore, he was going to take full credit for it.

"Well he is the greatest Pokemon in the whole entire world." Will bragged

"Well I think it is because he has the greatest trainer in the World." She said while blushing.

With his face as red as a Vulpix, Will said "Well thank you."

He had started to develop a serious crush on Sarah. All of a sudden, she began to lean in for what Will believed was a kiss. Will started to lean in as well.

"DING."

This got the attention of the two young teenagers. They turned their heads and saw Nurse Joy with his Growlithe in hand. It jumped from the Nurse's grasp and ran up to Will. It was just glad to see its trainer alright. He went to Nurse Joy and thanked her for everything and took his Nidoran back from her as well. He strolled back over to Sarah.

"Well I guess this is where we will say our Goodbyes again." Will sadly said.

"It doesn't have to be." Sarah declared.

"What do you mean?"

"We could always travel together, since we already run into each other everywhere we go.'

"I would enjoy that."

"Ok Let's go get dinner first. I am starving." Sarah stated

"I guess I could eat too." Will jokingly said.

After Dinner, the two booked two separate rooms at the Pokemon center as it had become late at night.

Awaking in the morning, Will recalled the events of yesterday and how close him and Sarah were getting. He felt kind of guilty for taking credit for what the guy did in terms of saving Sarah.

"He surely won't show up again. So there is no reason to worry." he internally thought.

After getting ready, the two trainers got their stuff together and headed to go eat breakfast. While conversing over breakfast, Will caught sight of the Officer from yesterday. He excused himself from the table and ran over to her and thanked her. He also explained what had happened with Sarah was not a kidnapping, but simply a misunderstanding. The Blue haired officer nodded in agreement. Will returned to eating breakfast with Sarah.

"What was that all about?" Sarah asked

"Ummm she was nice enough to let me ride on her Motorcycle to carry you to the Pokémon Center." Will lied.

"Oh ok."

The two finished eating and headed out of the Pokémon center.

"Where should we go now?" Sarah questioned.

"Probably to Pewter city. It has the first gym that we can challenge." Will answered.


	5. Chapter 5 Viscous Viridian Forest

**Chapter 5 Viscous Viridian Forest**

As the group continued to walk through Viridian Forest, Will was starting to like Sarah more and more. She was one of the most kind people that he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Not to mention she was also very Beautiful as well. The young teenager was becoming lost in his thoughts about her that he did not hear her gasp.

"What is that!?" Sarah screamed.

Will jumping out of his thoughts looked to where she was gesturing and saw an almost green looking bird Pokémon hopping around. Will pulled out his pokedex and scanned it. Pidgey a small, plump-bodied avian Pokémon. It is primarily brown with a cream-colored face, underside, and flight feathers. Both its feet and beak are a pinkish-gray color. It has black, angular markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes.

"This is different from the one in the Pokedex. I think that means it is a shiny." Will stated

"I'm going to catch it then." Sarah promptly said. "Go Eevee!"

The brown dog came out of its pokeball.

The Pidgey simply looked at the Eevee curiously.

"Eevee use Quick Attack!" Sarah commanded.

The Evolution Pokémon rushed toward the Bird at lightning speed. It struck the Shiny Pokémon resulting in the Pokémon flying back into a tree. The Pidgey seemed angry. It flew at Eevee while using a Quick attack of its own.

"Eevee jump out of the way!" yelled Sarah.

Alas it was too late and the Eevee was struck by the opposing Pokémon. The dog was sent flying, but landed gracefully near Sarah.

"Okay Eevee use Swift!"

The Eevee released a bunch of stars from its mouth which headed straight for the green bird. The wild Pidgey tried to dodge the attack, but was struck head on by the stars. The Pokémon was sent tumbling towards the ground after the impact of the attack.

"Go Pokeball!" screamed Sarah as she threw the red and white ball towards the plummeting bird.

It made a direct hit and enveloped the Pokémon in a red light. The ball shook three times and finally dinged.

"Alright I caught a shiny Pidgey!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Sarah you did it!" Will said.

Sarah ran over to the newly captured member of her team and let it out of its ball.

"Hello, Pidgey." She said as she greeted her new friend.

The newly acquired bird squawked in response. Her Eevee came up to the bird and welcomed it into the group.

"Well look at that." Will said

"Huh?" Sarah asked.

"It looks like your Eevee is really getting along with your new Pokémon."

"Yea I guess it is just really good at making friends."

"Well we should probably get going before it hits night time." announced Will.

"That's probably a good idea." confirmed Sarah.

Sarah returned her two Pokémon and the two headed down the path to Pewter City. The two kept along the path before they heard something in the bushes.

"What was that?" Sarah said.

From the source of the sound, a young boy jumped from the bushes with a sword in hand.

"Are you two trainers from Pallet town?" the boy said with the sword at Sarah's neck.

Without hesitating, Will tackled the boy and disarmed him in the process.

"As a matter of fact, we are from Pallet Town. Why do you care?" Will asked while atop the assailant.

"I just wanted to have a battle." The boy nervously stated.

"Oh why didn't you just say so, instead of threatening us with a sword." Sarah said

"I wanted to make a grand entrance, but it appears that I have overdone it." he said "Who wants to go first?" he asked

"I'll go first." Will declared.

"OK let's get this battle underway. Go Pinsir!" the boy exclaimed.

The boy released a ball that contained a large brown beetle looking Pokémon. Will scanned it on the pokedex. Pinsir a bipedal Pokémon with a wide, dull brown body and a large pair of gray, spiky pincers on top of its head. In its mouth are many long, flat teeth arranged horizontally. Its legs are short and thick while its arms are long and thin, and each limb ends with three grey claws. Pinsir's limbs and abdomen are divided into segments. Its eyes are simple, but usually appear angry.

"Let's go Growlithe!" Will declared "Growlithe use ember!"

"Pinsir use tackle!" The boy exclaimed.

Just like his battle with Nidoran, the embers hit their mark, but the opposing Pokémon kept on charging. Unlike the fight with Nidoran, the Pinsir was definitely feeling the pain. Nonetheless it continued on into Growlithe who absorbed the hit and looked relatively unscathed.

"Alright then Pinsir use Vice Grip!"

"Growlithe use Fire Fang!" Will commanded.

The two met and Pinsir grabbed the Orange Dog and lifted it over his head. Being raised up that high did not allow for Growlithe to use his move on the giant beetle.

"Pinsir keep slamming him into the ground!" the opposing trainer shouted.

The Pokémon continuously smashed Growlithe into the ground. Will was close to recalling his starter when he got an idea.

"Growlithe use Flame Charge!"

Growlithe cloaked itself in fire, which caused the Pinsir to drop him. Immediately after the Beetle dropped him, Growlithe charged him and knocked him back towards the young boy. The Pokémon laid still for a few seconds, before struggling to get up and then it collapsed.

"Alright we won, Growlithe" Will said while petting his Starter.

"Congratulations, Will." Sarah said from behind him

"Congratulations, indeed." The young boy said before returning his Pinsir. "It is now your turn, ma'am."

"Let's do this, Pidgey!" said Sarah as she threw her new partner out of its pokeball.

The shiny Bird flew out of its pokeball and prepared for battle.

"Go Metapod!" the boy exclaimed as a cocoon like Pokémon flew out of his ball.

Sarah scanned the Pokémon. Metapod resembles a chrysalis. Its soft body is protected by a hard outer shell while it undergoes metamorphosis. While this shell is said to be as hard as steel, a sudden, powerful impact could cause its tender body to pop out, leaving it completely exposed. Metapod generally remains motionless, preparing its soft innards for evolution inside its hard shell. If an enemy discovers Metapod, it is unable to do anything other than harden its outer shell. Metapod lives in forests.

"Metapod use Harden."

"Pidgey use Quick Attack."

The Pidgey collided with the hard shell of the opposing Pokémon. The bird appeared dazed, but flew back into the air.

"Metapod use Harden." The boy continued his command.

"Pidgey use Gust."

The green bird started flapping its wing creating a huge burst of wind towards the hardening Pokémon. The very defensive strategy that the boy was taking was failing miserably as his Pokémon was thrown against a tree resulting in its demise.

"We did it, Pidgey! We won our first battle against another trainer." Sarah exclaimed.

Will then said "Wow! You are really good, Sarah."

"Thank you" Sarah said while blushing

The boy returned his Metapod to its pokeball and congratulated the duo on both of their wins. He then said his goodbyes and then fled into the bushes and disappeared.

"What a strange individual!" Will said as the two continued onto what they hoped was the end of the Viridian Forest.


	6. Chapter 6 Ghosting

**Chapter 6**

"I think we should probably take a break and eat Dinner." Will declared.

With her stomach growling "I think we definitely should."

The two set their stuff down and set up a tent for them to sleep in. Luckily for Will, Sarah could cook very well. The two gathered some sticks and leaves and piled them in to a pit.

"Growlithe use Ember, please." Will pleaded.

The orange dog spewed little balls of fire onto the pile of leaves and sticks. Before long, the fire was ablaze. Will made two makeshift chairs for himself and Sarah. Sarah began cooking a mushroom soup. She had learned to cook from her Mother who had to take care of her full time since her father wasn't around. On the other hand, Will had learned very little on how to cook from his Father. A majority of the time they would eat microwavable foods or go eat fast food restaurants. It was just another upside of Sarah.

"Dinner's ready." Sarah exclaimed as she poured the soup into six bowls and laid them out for all of the hungry adventurers.

She grabbed her own bowl and sat on the log that Will had found for her. Will grabbed his bowl of soup and dug in. To no one's surprise, Growlithe finished first.

"So I'm guessing that it was okay." Sarah joked.

"It was absolutely amazing, Sarah. You are such a good cook." Will stated.

"I try my best."

"Well your best is incredible."

Sarah blushed. She began to clean up before Will protested.

"You have done enough today. I will clean up. It is the least that I can do."

"It is fine, but if you must insist, I guess you can clean up." She jested.

Will stood up and began cleaning the bowls out. He had been so nice to her from the moment they had met each other. He was definitely the nicest guy she had ever met. She watched as he cleaned all the cooking utensils and realized she might have feelings for him. She had been feeling different ever since the time he ran into her on the way out of town. She didn't know if she should tell him about her feelings for him. She was scared that he would not be able to reciprocate those feelings. He enjoyed his Pokemon Journey so much that she thought that she would be a distraction to his goal of being the very best. She was so lost in her thought she didn't hear Will ask.

"Does anyone want the last bit of Soup?" Will asked.

Surprising to absolutely no one, Growlithe decided to finish off the dish. After the bowl was licked clean, he put the fire out and set aside all of the cooking utensils. Will climbed into the tent and lied down next to his Growlithe who curled up next to him. Sarah said she had needed to go use the bathroom and that she would be back in a minute. All of a sudden, Will heard Sarah scream. A silhouette appeared in the light of the moon into the tent. Will's heart began racing. Sarah climbed into the tent in a hurry. She began to babble about seeing a ghost and how it started chasing after her.

"I'll go see if it is still out there." Will said.

"You can not go out there. What happens if it attacks you?" Sarah pleaded with the stubborn boy.

"It is a risk that I'm going to have to take to keep you safe." Will answered "If I do not come back, do not leave the tent until morning."

She reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Nidoran stay here and Protect, Sarah." Will demanded.

The purple rodent nodded.

"Growlithe you are coming with me to help fight this ghost." Will commanded

The orange dog jumped up and stood by his trainers side. The two were going to be together until the end. At every sound, Will jumped in fear for his life. He had heard a collection of noise from behind a tree that was about 50 feet away from the tent. Will slowly approached the tree with Growlithe on his heels. They turned the corner to see a purple ball of gas with eyes staring back at him. Will jumped back, but didn't scream. The ball floated over towards the boy and licked him with a long pink tongue. Will being surprised by this had no idea what to do. His Growlithe was growling like crazy. In a moment's notice, the ball disappeared into the night. Will still being in shock of what had just happened, stood there in silence before heading back to the tent. As he approached the tent he could hear a gasp from inside the tent.

"Will is that you?" Sarah fearfully asked.

"Yea its me." Will declared.

He climbed into the tent and was immediately hugged by Sarah.

"You are the bravest person that I have ever met." Sarah said cheerfully

All Will could do was blush.

"Did you see the ghost?" Sarah questioned.

"I did, but it disappeared before I could do anything to it." Will announced.

"So is it still out there?" Sarah asked

"Probably, but I will not let it mess with you. No matter what." Will declared

The two laid down together and Sarah curled up next to Will. Will was feeling like a hero, but he honestly hoped that the ghost did not come back. He had put his arms around her as if to protect her from anything that would possible hurt her. She had never felt so safe.


	7. Chapter 7 A Rival appears

**Chapter 7**

Upon awakening, Sarah, much to her disappointment, noticed that Will was no longer holding her in his arms.

"Will." She called out.

A head popped through the tent opening and answered the girl's call.

"Yes ma'am" replied the brown haired boy.

"Oh I was just wondering where you were." Sarah stated.

"Oh, cool." Will stated.

"So, umm what are you doing?" she questioned.

"I decided to get up and make breakfast." He answered

"And you haven't burned the whole forest down?" Sarah joked.

"Ha Ha Ha! As a matter of fact I have not." Will countered

"I am just messing with you. What did you end up making?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself." The aspiring trainer said.

Will helped Sarah up out of bed and led her to where he had prepared the meal. His assortment of eggs, muffins, and bacon were neatly laid out upon the table. Growlithe was dripping with saliva after seeing the bacon lie just a few feet away from him.

"I am very impressed, Will. Not only did you not burn the whole forest to ashes, but you also made a pretty good looking meal." Sarah said

"Don't expect this from me all the time." Will said.

"Awwww, but it looks so good." Sarah exclaimed.

"I was talking about the burning the forest part. There is no guarantees in that category." Will joked.

"Oh I'm okay with that then." Sarah said as she picked out which food she would delight herself into.

The group ate breakfast and as always the leftovers were fed to Growlithe.

"It is like he has an endless stomach." Sarah exclaimed.

"I have no complaint because it means we will never be wasting food." Will concluded.

After Growlithe had finished the leftovers, the group packed up and headed out of the very large forest. The group continued along the path before seeing a sign upon a hill saying Pewter City 2 miles.

"Look Sarah! Civilization!" Will shouted.

"I can not wait until I can take a shower." Sarah yelled.

"That was a little loud." Will warned.

"Oh sorry." Sarah apologized.

"It is okay because no one is around." Will said.

But as if it was on que, a young boy ran over the hill towards the group of young trainers. He looked at Will and asked not so nicely.

"Will you have a battle with me?"

"What is with people these days and not even asking how people are doing or even introducing themselves. All they do is just challenge you to a fight." ranted Will.

"Ok then, Hello My name is Joey and I want to have a Pokémon Battle with you." The boy said.

"Much better." Said Will. "Ok I accept your challenge."

The two boys stared each other down before Joey sent out his Rattata.

"You had better watch out this is a top percentage Rattata"

"We will just have to see about that won't we, Growlithe." Will said while the Orange dog nodded in agreement with its trainer.

"Rattata use Quick Attack."

"Growlithe use Agility to dodge it and then turn that into a Flame Charge." Called Will.

The small purple rodent ran at Will's Growlithe at break neck speed, but narrowly missed. Before Joey could say another command, Growlithe slammed into his Rattata and sent it flying back at the young trainer.

"Growlithe use Bite." Will calmly commanded.

"Rattata use tackle."

Before the Rattata could process what he should do, he was already in Growlithe's jaws. The Orange dog tossed him around like a chew toy before releasing him near the feet of the opposing trainer.

"My Rattata, NO!" yelled Joey.

His Pokémon had swirls in its eyes showing that it had been knocked out.

"You did great, Growlithe. You are the best." Will said while congratulating his starter. The orange dog looked up admirably at his best Friend. It was thankful that he was able to have what he thought was the greatest trainer of all time.

"You are going to pay for that!" screamed Joey who began to run over towards Will.

Will just looked at him curiously before realizing that he wanted to fight him.

"Hey dude just chill out." Said Sarah who was trying to defuse the Situation.

"Shut up you, Whore!" yelled the angry trainer.

He took no more than two steps more forward before Will ran up to the kid and punched him right in the nose. Joey took a step back before touching his nose and saw that he was bleeding.

"I will get you back for this. Just you wait." Screamed the defeated trainer as he recalled his Rattata.

"I can not wait until you try." Yelled Will.

The boy ran off into the distance to the point where the duo could no longer see him.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked.

"I will be once I get my hands on him again." Will angrily stated.

"Don't worry about him. He is not worth it." Sarah said.

"I know its just, when he called you what he called you, I just lost it." Will admitted.

Sarah blushed before saying "Well you are my hero."

Will turned the color of a Vulpix at the sound of the previous statement.

Meanwhile, down the road a car approached the recently defeated trainer.

The window rolled down and revealed a man with short green hair.

"What do you want?" Joey said.

The man very simply stated "We saw your defeat suffered at the hands of that boy with that pretty girl. We would like to know if you would like to get revenge against him for his actions."

"Who are you?" Joey asked.

"We are Syndicate."

 **What a surprise am I right? I will finally be getting to Pewter city in the next chapter after spending 7 chapters doing character development. I have basically become Peter Jackson. As always I encourage you to leave a review and help me in making this story.**


	8. Chapter 8 Training for Gym

**Chapter 8**

"Hey look what this sign says." Will said as he began to read out the aforementioned sign, "Welcome to Pewter City, home of the Pewter City Gym."

"More importantly, there is a Pokemon Center for us to heal our Pokemon." Sarah said

"Ok let's go." Will exclaimed.

"We can challenge the gym tomorrow." Sarah declared.

"I guess that I can wait." Will uttered.

The pair strolled over to the Pokemon Center. They walked into the Center and saw a familiar face at the counter.

"Oh hey Nurse Joy. I didn't know you worked here as well." Sarah exclaimed as the group saw the pink haired Nurse.

"I don't quite remember you. What are your names?" Nurse Joy said.

"Don't you remember I gave you my two Pokemon to heal in Viridian City?" Ash asked

"Oh you must be talking about my cousin, who coincidentally is Identical to me and has the same name and profession." The nurse stated.

"I don't mean to be mean, but that is kind of a very strange coincident." Sarah said.

"It is okay. I get it a lot and as a matter of fact I have numerous amounts of cousins with the same features." The nurse declared.

The pair sweat dropped.

"Nonetheless, how may I help you? the pink haired nurse exclaimed.

"Ummm yes can you heal up our Pokemon?" the two asked.

"That will be no problem."

"Thank you." Will and Sarah both said.

After some time had passed, Sarah asked "Should we go ahead and get a room for tonight?"

"Yea I guess. Are we not going to get two rooms?" Will inquired.

"We can, but I trust you enough to sleep in the same room as me after last night." Sarah declared.

"It is fine with me." Will stated.

"Nurse Joy, can we book a room for the night?" Sarah asked

"Sure thing" the nice Nurse said

"Now that, that has been taken care of, would you like to go eat?" Will questioned

"I would love to go eat." Sarah declared

"We probably should wait on our Pokemon." Will acknowledged.

"Ok" the young girl said.

After receiving their Pokemon, the pair went to the cafeteria and sat down with each other and their companions.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Sarah asked

"Sort of, but I am sure we can do it." Will declared as he looked at his starter, Growlithe, "Are you going to challenge the gym leader as well?"

"I am going to try, but I kind of want to do a little more training beforehand." Sarah stated

"That is pretty reasonable. It probably wouldn't hurt to train a bit before my match as well." the young boy replied.

"So do you want to get up early tomorrow to help me train?" Sarah inquired

"Yea that would be perfectly fine with me." Will answered

The two finished feeding their Pokemon and headed off to their room. After preparing for bed, the two lied down on each of their beds. Growlithe jumped atop Will's bed and curled up next to him.

"We're are going to beat that gym tomorrow. Aren't we Growlithe? Will whispered.

The dog simply nodded and began to doze off. Will looked over at Sarah, who had already fell into a deep slumber. She looked so peaceful and beautiful at the same time. He had hoped she would find what she wanted to do with the rest of her life, but the one thing he had hoped for the most was that she would never leave him. Will started to doze off as well.

"I hope she does well tomorrow." Will thought internally

The morning came and with it came a lot of anxiety for the two young aspiring trainers. After the two had eaten breakfast, they went to an open field and started to train with each of their Pokemon. Will had seen this technique online on how to train both of his Pokemon at the same time. It was to have them battle each other while trying to win with both of them respectively.

"Growlithe use Bite and Nidoran use double kick." Will exclaimed

The purple rodent made first contact, but as he tried to land the second kick, Growlithe bit down on Nidoran's leg that had just kicked him.

"Growlithe do not let go. Nidoran use Fury attack." Will commanded

The Nidoran struggled to get out of the hold of the orange dog, but eventually he escaped its jaws. Then Nidoran released a series of jabs upon Growlithe that looked to have caused some pain.

"Growlithe use Agility to escape Nidoran. Nidoran use Focus Energy to hone in on Growlithe and use peck."

Growlithe proceeded to run circles around the rodent. As predicted, Nidoran was confused at first, but started to focus in on Growlithe's position. The rodent lunged at the orange dog, but missed by a short margin.

"Growlithe use Flame wheel and Nidoran use Poison sting." Will shouted

Growlithe cloaked itself with fire and charged at the opposing Pokemon. Meanwhile Nidoran charged with his head down and covered with Poison. The two collided and both Pokemon flew back after contact. They laid motionless on the ground, until Growlithe started to stir. Growlithe stood up and looked across the field for his opponent who laid unconscious.

"Good job for the both of you." Will said congratulating the two members of his team.

He returned his Nidoran to his ball.

"You are going to do great in the battle today, Will." Sarah said from behind him

"I really hope so." Will uttered

"So can you help me train for a little bit?" Sarah asked

"Yea that will be no problem." Will declared

He healed his Growlithe with a Potion that he had picked up earlier and the two trainers began to spar. After their intense training session, the pair walked to the Pokemon Center. They healed up their Pokemon and headed to the gym. As they walked in, they saw a young man sitting at the end of a field. He had a green shirt on and had squinty eyes. The two approached him.

"Hello My name is Forrest and I am the Pewter City Gym leader." the young man announced


End file.
